Deuil Mensongé
by Mad J-J
Summary: Episode 2x12. Marlène est une menteuse un peu plus convaincante, et Alice pense avec regret au feu Commissaire Laurence...


EDIT: C'est extraordinairement embarrassant. J'ai une faute d'orthographe dans mon titre. Et maintenant que je l'ai (ENFIN) repérée, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me balance un coup de boule à chaque fois que je pose un regard sur elle. Le truc, c'est que je ne trouve pas l'option pour modifier ce fameux titre (et c'est très, très agaçant...). C'est pour ça que j'aimerais demander l'aide de mes potentiels lecteurs... Savez-vous comment faire?

Au pire, d'ici une semaine si je ne trouve pas de solution, je supprimerai puis je re-posterai l'histoire (et je sauvegarderai les merveilleux commentaires que vous m'avez donné au préalable). Voili voilou ^^

* * *

Alice observa sa tenue lugubre et sa grise mine dans le miroir. Elle avait une tête à faire peur. Elle se demanda si les personnes présentes à l'enterrement la confondraient avec le cadavre. Elle en aurait presque rit si elle avait été d'humeur. Ou si elle avait eu assez d'énergie. Elle n'arrivait même plus à ce souvenir de sa dernière nuit complète elle n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller au milieu d'un cauchemar.

Malgré son incapacité à déterminer quand elle avait appris la nouvelle exactement, Alice pensait que c'était bien trop tôt pour… Pour le mettre en terre. Cette cérémonie rendait les choses d'autant plus réelles, quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à affronter.

Il lui arrivait de ne pas voir le commissaire pendant des semaines, des mois même, bien que cela soit plus rare. Elle avait sa propre vie à gérer, malgré qu'il semble toujours penser que l'unique objectif de la journaliste soit de lui pourrir la vie. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne soient pas constamment présents dans la vie de l'autre, Alice savait qu'il était toujours là, réfléchissant à une affaire derrière son bureau, interrogeant un suspect ou… Faisant ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait du temps libre. Avril savait qu'il serait à nouveau dans sa vie, à un moment ou un autre, à feinter le détachement alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'appréciait rien de mieux que de la prendre à rebrousse-poil.

Et maintenant… maintenant il n'y aurait plus de chamailleries. Il n'y aurait plus de sourire en coin alors qu'il essayait de cacher son amusement en observant ses excentricités. Il n'y aurait plus de Laurence.

Alice réalisa que son reflet était en train de pleurer, et elle essuya précipitamment sa joue avec le revers de sa manche. Deux reniflements et une profonde respiration plus tard, elle avait plus ou moins retrouvé son calme. Fichu Laurence. À la contrarier même quand il n'était plus…

Un gros sanglot lui échappa, et Avril agrippa son sac et quitta précipitamment son petit appartement en claquant la porte, en colère contre le commissaire.

Si elle restait une minute de plus devant son miroir elle allait finir par réduire ces vêtements sinistres en charpies.

Le plus vite elle en aurait fini avec cet enterrement, le plus vite elle pourrait retourner à sa vie, et oublier qu'elle avait un jour croisé son chemin avec celui de feu Swan Laurence.

* * *

La cérémonie se déroula comme dans une stupeur induite par l'alcool. Alice était bien trop concentrée sur son propre chagrin pour prêter oreille au texte du prêtre qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être écrit par Marlène. A côté d'elle, la secrétaire demeurait incroyablement calme. Certes, elle reniflait et laissait échapper quelques sanglots, mais elle était habituée aux démonstrations théâtrales de la blonde. À vrai dire, elles auraient été une distraction bien venue à cet instant.

Alice était si occupée à ruminer ses idées noires qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus que le reste des personnes présentes pour réaliser la cause du soudain silence qui était tombé sur l'assistance présente dans l'église.

Elle leva les yeux. Elle vit un fantôme. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, puis cherchèrent le visage de son amie. Marlène n'avait pas l'air surprise. Et pourtant il était clair qu'elle le voyait, elle aussi.

L'esprit d'Alice trébucha un instant sur lui-même, peinant à trouver l'explication logique au milieu du bain d'émotions négatives qu'il prenait depuis des jours. Puis, la connexion se fit.

Laurence n'était pas mort.

Laurence était en vie.

Laurence avait demandé à Marlène de mentir.

Laurence avait fait croire à sa mort.

Laurence allait avoir de gros ennuis.

Les yeux d'Alice commencèrent à lancer des éclairs. Ce cercueil était sans doute dénué de tout cadavre, mais il n'allait pas le rester longtemps.

Elle était sur les nerfs depuis des jours, avait ruiné sa santé, se sentait ridicule d'avoir été aussi sentimentale. Elle était dans une rage folle.

Alice Avril avait deux mots à dire à Swan Laurence.


End file.
